


Siete años

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma y Regina llevan seis años sin verse, y pasaron de ser mejores amigas a no hablar apenas. Sin embargo, una situación las unirá de nuevo, y secretos del pasado saldrán a la luz. ¿Podrán volver a ser amigas después de lo que pasó en el instituto?<br/>Emma y Regina se criaron juntas en el pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke, pero a los diecisiete años, algo pasó: Regina se recluyó en casa y se escondió del mundo, dejando a Emma sola. Ahora han pasado siete años, Regina es una abogada exitosa que ama a su hija Blanca por encima de todas las cosas y Emma es una tatuadora que deberá encargarse de una clienta de su socio Daniel; el tiempo ha pasado y Swan quiere respuestas, pero va a tener un camino difícil, su mejor amiga ya no es quien era. ¿Conseguirán estas dos mujeres enmendar los errores del pasado y ayudarse la una a la otra? ¿Volverán a ser amigas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a mi grupo de Evil Regals porque son lo mejor, porque en el poco tiempo que las conozco ya se me han hecho necesarias, porque me sacan unas risas de loca que me encantan, porque les interesan mis historias, porque son la leche y porque sí, porque es mi historia y se la dedico a quien me salga del c*ño.

Ya era bien de noche cuando llegué a casa, el reloj marcaba las 23:00 y yo tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía dormirme aún, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y el sueño no era completamente necesario.  
— Mami, ¿qué hora es? —la voz de mi hija me sorprendió. Ahí estaba ella, al pie de la escalera, mirándome adormilada con su peluche favorito entre los brazos y sus rizos revueltos. Estaba cansada, algo me decía que no se había dormido hasta que yo no había llegado, que me había estado esperando.   
— Blanca, cariño, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? Venga, vamos a llevarte a la cama —dije negando con la cabeza, cogiéndola en brazos y subiendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, el cual estaba frente al mío.  
— Mami, hoy quiero dormir contigo —me dijo bajito, apoyándose en mi hombro, cogiendo su peluche sólo con una mano y aferrándose con la otra a mi camisa. A veces me daba cuenta de lo rápido que estaba creciendo mi hija, y eso me asustaba. El mundo para los mayores era terrible, y yo no quería que se enfrentara al mundo desde tan pequeña. El simple pensamiento de que pudiera sufrir en un futuro me daba verdadero miedo.  
Llegamos a mi dormitorio y allí me desnudé, quitándome por fin el ajustado traje que llevaba y poniéndome el camisón.  
— Mami, ¿qué es esa marca que llevas en el lado? — me dijo Blanca, mirándome inocentemente con esos grandes ojos verdes. Se refería a mi cicatriz, lo sabía. Mi hija se estaba haciendo mayor y buscaba respuestas, y a veces… yo no se las podía dar.  
— Oh, es… —me planteé durante treinta y cuatro segundos si debía mentirle o decirle la verdad. Últimamente había preguntado por su padre, todo a raíz de que su amigo David se quejara de que sus padre se hubieran divorciado. Yo no quería mentirle a mi niña, era lo más importante en este mundo para mí y quería total sinceridad; sin embargo, sabía lo lista que era, y quizás no se tomaba demasiado bien la verdad. Poco a poco, Regina, poco a poco. — Cariño, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste quién era tu padre? —ella asintió, ahora completamente despierta, mirándome con entusiasmo, probablemente esperando una bonita historia de amor. Dicha historia no exisitía. —Verás, mi vida, como ya sabes, cuando dos personas se aman, como en las películas cursis, hacen cosas de mayores, y, si esas dos personas son un chico y una chica, a veces, puede ser que tengan un bebé. —Tomé aire fuerte, necesitaba mucho aplomo para contarle cómo fue concebida. — Cielo, a veces, esas dos personas no se quieren. A veces, no se conocen, se quieren pero no de esa manera, y a veces…  
— ¿A veces…? —me insistió.  
— Blanca, ¿recuerdas esa vez que un compañero tuyo de clase quiso darte un beso en la mejilla y cuando tú le dijiste que no, él te dijo que tenías que hacerlo porque él era un chico y tú una chica?  
— Sí, —me respondió apenada— dijo que era mi deber porque era un chica y los chicos son mejores que las chicas. Eso es mentira, ¿verdad, mamá? —me preguntó angustiada.  
— Sí, pero a veces, ciertos hombres tienen esa convicción, y creen que tienen unos derechos sobre nosotras que realmente no tienen. —Cálmate, sosiégate, estás hablando con una cría de seis años, no te enerves— A veces, esos chicos quieren hacer cosas de adultos con chicas, y cuando las chicas les dicen que no, ellos se lo toman mal y las obligan a hacerlo.  
— ¿Cómo cuando tú me obligas a comer cosas que no me gustan?  
— Exacto. Y a veces, después de eso… la chica se entera de que está embarazada.   
— Pero entonces… —oh no, estaba frunciendo el ceño, estaba pensando. Oh, dios…— ¿eso significa que mi padre no me quiere? Porque a mí no me gustan las verduras, y cuando tú me obligas a comerlas, yo me enfado contigo y odio las verduras porque me obligas; espera… ¿entonces tú no me querías? Porque yo me enfadé mucho cuando Kevin quiso besarme a la fuerza. Un chico malo te obligó a que hicieras cosas de mayores con él y tú no querías, y entonces te enteraste de que yo iba a nacer… ¿nadie me quiere? —preguntó en un estado de shock combinado con lágrimas y la voz aguda y quebrada que tanto me destrozaba por dentro. ¿Qué no la quería? ¡Pero si era mi mundo entero! La amaba, la amaba con todo mi ser.  
— Blanca, escucha, —dije poniéndome firme, aguantándome las lágrimas con fuerza, levantando su barbilla para que me mirara. No soportaba ver a mi hija, el sol de mi vida, con esos preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas— te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, y siempre he intentado que no sintieras la ausencia de… ese hombre. Cierto, lo que pasó con él no fue algo que yo quisiera, me opuse, lloré mucho, grité… y no fue fácil para mí criarte, cuidarte; no estamos solas. Hay tanta gente que te quiere, no dejes que ese hecho te afecte, corazón. Eres una muchachita brillante, cariñosa, divertida, y aunque odie a esa persona, él ya no es nada para mí ni para ti, jamás nos hará daño de ninguna manera y… —¿cuándo había comenzado a temblar? Sentía adentro de mí esa opresión que te paraliza, ese monstruo que suplica por salir afuera. Me ardían los ojos, mi voz se había perdido y no podía decir nada coherente. Abracé a mi hija con fuerza, estrellándola contra mi pecho. Ella se quedó llorando en silencio, quieta, y yo, desde hacía siete años, me había derrumbado. No quería que Blanca cargara con este peso, pero no podía sopórtalo más dentro de mí.  
Susurré durante horas que la protegería y la mantendría a salvo y al mismo tiempo le acaricié los rizos negros, sin dejar nunca de abrazarla. En algún momento de la noche, caí presa del sueño que, esa noche, no fue nada reparador. ¿Por qué volvía a estar en esa habitación, con un cristal en mi costado y ese bastardo sobre mi figura?  
Al día siguiente  
Al día siguiente, desperté media hora más tarde. Me vestí con prisa, atiborré a mi pequeña a cereales crudos, conducí muy por encima del límite de velocidad y, cuando llegué a la escuela, las puertas ya se habían cerrado y yo ya me retrasaba en el trabajo. Blanca y yo nos miramos y luego miramos de nuevo el coche.  
— ¿Qué me dices de un día para ti y para mí? —propuse agachándome para estar a su altura, sonriéndole, guiñando (o al menos intentándolo) un ojo, lo cual le sacó una leve sonrisa.  
— ¿Y el trabajo? —me preguntó preocupada.  
— Cielo, llevo desde que tengo dieciocho años trabajando a sol y sombra, y no me sirve de nada el dinero que tenemos si no podemos gastarlo en un día de chicas. Vamos, ¡acaba de ser tu cumpleaños! Te debo unos patines nuevos. ¡La navidad se acerca! Este año compraremos un abeto artificial, lo adornaremos como queramos, habrá un montón de luces y, por supuesto, ¡compraremos dulces! —exclamé para terminar de convencerla. Ella me dio una amplia sonrisa y se abalanzó a mis brazos. Saboreé ese momento, sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, mi cara sobre su hombro. Estaba creciendo rápido, pero aún podía disfrutar de ella.  
Nos marchamos de compras. Fuimos al centro comercial y tuvimos un pase de modelos: toda la ropa se le estaba quedando pequeña, y no creo que una minifalda improvisada fuera buena para el invierno neoyorkino, así que compramos toneladas de ropa para Blanca y yo me pegué un par de caprichos caros. Ella me pidió que la apuntara a clases de artes marciales, y sospechaba que se debía a que su amigo David también iba a esas clases, y yo me fui a cortarme el pelo. El resultado fue que mi hija acabó rodeada de ropa de colores pastel y yo… bueno, acabé con una melena por los hombros, lisa y con las puntas redondeadas.   
— Oh, ¡mira mamá! —exclamó Blanca entusiasmada, señalando a un chico que enseguida reconocí como mi amigo Daniel. La niña salió corriendo y yo no corrí con ella por los tacones. Antes de que el pobre chiquillo pudiera abrir la boca, ya empezó Blanca a hablar y hablar. A veces, era la viva imagen de mi prima Ruby, con tanta cháchara y tanta alegría.   
— …y sabes que mi padre…? —oí antes de callarla poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Si algo no era mi niña, era discreta.  
— Su padre tenía los ojos claros, por eso ella tiene los ojos claros. Bien Daniel, con respecto al tatuaje de mañana…  
— Quería hablarte de eso, Regina. Mañana tengo que ir al notario a ver lo del testamento de mi padre, ya lo sabes, tú estás llevándome el caso, y no voy a poder estar para hacerte el tatuaje. Se encargará de ti mi compañera, Emma; ella suele encargarse de los pendientes, pero ha hecho hueco para tu tatuaje. Habrá que hacértelo en varios días, así que mejor que sea ella quien te atienda todo el tiempo.  
— ¿Tu socia? —recordaba que Daniel me comentó al principio que había comenzado el estudio con una amiga de la universidad, una tal Emma. De hecho, el logo del estudio era el logo de la banda Guns N Roses, pero en vez de ese texto, tenía el texto “Swans and Colters”, porque Swan era el apellido de la amiga y Colter era el suyo. Un momento… — ¿Tu socia no será por casualidad rubia, pálida, con ojos verdes? —le pregunté con un poco de miedo. No me jodas… el karma, el puto karma…  
— Sí. Bueno, se tiñó de morena con mechas rojas por una amiga suya —me aclaró, y yo sabía que se refería a Ruby, que pasó un cáncer hacía dos años y Emma decidió cambiar su melena rubia por una igual que la de Ruby, para consolarla, esas fueron las últimas noticias que tuve sobre la que fue mi mejor amiga.   
Inspiré, expiré, conté hasta diez, luego hasta veinte, me mordí los labios, cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y, cogiendo a mi hija, me despedí de mi amigo y me preparé para enfrentarme a esa rubia estúpida. Si algo sabía, era que no iba a acobardarme ante esa… persona.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a Andrea, a todas aquellas que comentan y, como estoy muy cansada, me dejo de tonterías y os dejo ya con la historia :P (PUTOS EXÁMENES)

Y el día siguiente llegó, aunque yo apenas noté la diferencia, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño en la noche. Al abrir los ojos vi a mi hija durmiendo a mi lado: desde que decidí contarle cómo fue concebida, era como si estuviéramos más unidas. La noche anterior no me dejó sola en ningún momento, siempre agradable y sonriente, lo cual me había ayudado a olvidar que hoy era un día decisivo.  
Y no, no estaba montando un dramón del copón porque me fuera a tatuar, sino por quién iba a hacerme el tatuaje; sí, era un gran problema porque  
a) llevaba siete años sin hablar con Emma y  
b) ya no podía echarme atrás. Llevaba casi cinco años esperando para… bueno, para este momento, y ahora, cuando por fin parecía que todo iba bien, me encuentro con esto.  
¡Pero no, no me rendiré, no me echaré atrás! Aunque me avasalle a preguntas, no me achantaré.  
Creo.  
Bueno, nunca se sabe…  
Yo sólo quería una vida normal, ¿tal difícil es eso?  
— Mami… tengo frío… —la voz de mi hija me sacó de mi mundo y me giré para comprobar que, desgraciadamente, mi hija tenía fiebre. Estaba claro: tenía frío a pesar de estar envuelta en mil mantas y se quejaba de un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo que no había manera de apaciguar.  
Llamé para avisar en el trabajo de que no iba a poder ir pues, aunque estaba rodeada de personas, estaba sola: mi hermana en Escocia con su marido, mi madre en Francia de vacaciones y mi padre en Colombia, junto a mi familia paterna. Tenía que hacer la compra, fregar, planchar, comprar regalos de Navidad y encontrar (o mejor dicho, crear) una coartada para cuando mi ex mejor amiga me preguntara por qué me marché de nuestro pueblo sin hablar una última vez con ella.  
Éramos las mejores amigas, siempre la una con la otra: ella estuvo conmigo cuando mis padres se divorciaron, yo estuve con ella cuando su hermana mayor murió; ella me llevó por primera vez a los bolos, yo la llevé por primera vez al parque de atracciones. Siempre habíamos estado unidas, nos conocíamos entre nosotras mejor que a nosotras mismas, no teníamos secretos.  
Eso fue hasta que cumplimos quince años. Nos hacíamos mayores, yo tenía a Robert detrás de mí y, cómo no, esa rubita tonta no quería quedarse atrás.  
Eligió a la persona equivocada.  
Killian era guapo, divertido (aunque sólo si los chistes racistas te hacen gracia) y tenía todas las papeletas para enamorar a cualquier chica con la autoestima baja, como Emma.  
Era estúpido, ella sólo se fijaba en los tatuajes y en los pendientes. ¿Y qué? Yo también tenía pendientes en las orejas y era mayor que ella (vale, sólo por unos meses, pero eh, la intención es lo que cuenta); yo también le decía que por ser rubia no era tonta, que no se desalentara por nada, que iba muy guapa con gafas…  
Pero al parecer, sólo le creía a él.  
Y se volvió machista, porque él decía que las mujeres sólo servían para el sexo y ella se lo creyó.  
Se volvió racista, porque él le dijo que todo aquel que no fuera blanco y rubio no merecía la pena, y eso me incluía a mí.  
Se volvió homofóbica, porque él decía que las personas que no fueran heterosexuales estaban enfermas y ella no quería estar enferma.  
Y yo… yo soportaba sus malos humos. Yo soportaba sus chistes sobre latinos y me contenía para no abofetearla. Yo soportaba su obsesión con estar guapa y que me dijera a mí que con esa piel y ese pelo, no llegaría a encontrar marido. Yo soportaba ese distanciamiento cuando le dije que no era completamente Hetero, como si fuera a violarla por eso.  
Yo soporté que me dejara plantada por su novio, yo fui a recogerla a la comisaría cada vez que la arrestaban por robo o vandalismo.   
Fui yo, no él. Fui yo, siempre yo.  
Pero luego me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena. Me dejó sola en aquella fiesta, con su novio, mientras que ella se iba a montarse una orgía porque “eso era lo correcto”. Me incitó a beber y a fumar algo más que tabaco, y se le ocurrió que para calmar mis nervios, una copa me sentaría bien.  
No sé si supo lo que su novio me hizo. ¿Sabe que me echó sedante en la bebida? ¿Sabe que me llevó a un cuarto con pestillo? Ella no sabe cómo se siente no poder moverte aunque lo sientes todo, lo ves todo, lo oyes todo.  
No me llamó al día siguiente para ver si me había marchado a casa y si había estado bien, no vino a verme, no me mandó ningún mensaje.  
Nada.  
Y por una vez en mi vida, no iba a ser yo quien iniciara la conversación.  
“Tú siempre actúas como una diva, siempre bonita y lista y graciosa y todo. Killian me hace sentirme especial, me hace sentirme todo eso que tú eres”.  
Durante muchos años pensé que ese era mi precio a pagar: supuestamente, yo sobresalía y eso a ella le molestaba, y como su novio la hacía sentirse mejor, lo eligió a él por encima de mí.  
— Mami… la tía Lena… ha llamado… —dijo con dificultad Blanca mientras tosía. Me apresuré a llevarla de vuelta a la cama y llamé inmediatamente a mi hermana.   
— Hey morena, ¿qué tal te va por La Gran Manzana? —dijo con alegría al descolgar. Yo rodé los ojos, a veces las maneras eran terribles.  
— No me llames así, pareces un camionero cuarentón —dije esperando su respuesta. — Me ha dicho Blanca que has llamado —le informé. Tras tres horas que mi hermana malgastó contándome qué tal le había ido, dijo algo de hacerle de niñera a mi hija, lo cual me fastidiaba bastante porque mi plan era usarla un poco como excusa para no ir a hacerme el tatuaje. Sin embargo, no pudo ser. Iba a tener que hacer esto, me gustara o no.

Horas después…  
Era casi la hora de comer, no tenía noticias de mi hermana y por lo tanto, de mi hija. La tienda estaba cerrada, hacía frío, estaba empezando a nevar y yo quería salir corriendo.  
— ¡Lamento la tardanza! De verdad que sí, pero se me había olvidado apagar la plancha y…  
Ella se quedó tan congelada como yo. No recordaba lo guapa que era ni el tiempo que había pasado. Ella llevaba su cabello rizado, enfundado en un gorrito de lana. Llevaba vaqueros ajustados, botas altas que seguro que llevaban cuña dentro porque ella era Emma “Intento-aparentar-ser-una-malota” Swan, y…  
Llevaba la chaqueta roja.  
*FLASHBACK*  
Ambas jóvenes llevaban horas deambulando por el centro comercial y no encontraban nada, así que decidieron marcharse a casa. Justo en ese momento, Regina vio algo en el escaparate que le llamó la atención. Estaban buscando un vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hermana de Regina, Zelena, y aquella chaqueta roja no tenía nada que ver con la fiesta, pero Emma la necesitaba.  
— Mira Em… —dijo la morena, acercándose a su amiga y arrastrándola hasta el lugar.  
— La chaqueta de mi hermana… —dijo Emma. Cuando su hermana Lily murió, Emma se sintió devastada. Tenía nueve años y no soportó la idea de perder a su hermana mayor, que lo había sido todo para ella. Aquella chaqueta era igual que la que llevaba siempre su hermana, aquella con la que murió y la que siempre le robaba la pequeña Emma. — Es muy cara… —dijo tristemente al mirar el precio. Los padres de Emma no destacaban por ser el matrimonio con más dinero del mundo. Sin embargo, los Mills sí tenían.  
— Te la regalo —anunció decidida Regina, entrando a la tienda, sin hacer caso a su amiga y sonriendo.  
*FIN FLASHBACK*  
— Regina, cuánto tiempo… —dijo mirándome con los ojos desorbitados, y respirando como si le faltara el aire. Yo no tenía claro si quería matarla o abrazarla; no sabía si quería gritarle algo bueno o algo malo. De verdad que no lo sabía.  
— Y que lo digas… —dije con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. — Así que… tú me vas a hacer el tatuaje… —dije intentando romper el hielo. Aquí me hallaba yo, que no lloré en el funeral de mi abuelo, que fui capaz de dar a luz sin epidural, temblando de miedo ante una chica que me debía mucho más de lo que jamás admitiría.  
— Sí, eso parece…  
Entramos.  
Me senté.   
Me tatuó.  
Cambié de idea, me tatuaría “December” en vez de un elefantito. A ella no pareció importarle.  
Pero a mí sí me importó.  
Emma había pasado de ser un verano en California a un invierno en Alaska.   
Me marché sin que me preguntara, igual que hizo años atrás, y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, una mano me detuvo agarrando con fuerza mis muñecas.  
— Diciembre significa algo. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —dijo haciendo que me girara, con el fuego de mil infiernos en los ojos y algo parecido a dolor y enfado en sus gestos. Por mucho que hayan pasado los años, la reconozco, sé que estaba confusa con mi ropa de ejecutiva y que fuera con el pelo corto y liso. Se peguntaba qué o quién era Diciembre, quería saber qué era de mí.   
Llegaba muy pero que muy tarde, y aunque una parte de mí quisiera abrazarla fuerte contarle todo, mi mano reaccionó por sí sola y se cerró en un puño que impactó de lleno en su pómulo. Salí a paso firme, respirando agitadamente y oí un coche abrirse y arrancar, dispuesto a seguirme. Ya se cansaría, me dejaría, y yo podría olvidar esos ojos verdes que tiempo atrás me fueron imprescindible.  
Y llegué a casa, conversé con mi hermana, cuidé de mi hija y cuando fui a acostarme, vi ese espantoso escarabajo amarillo enfrente de mi casa y supe que sería una noche muy larga.  
*FLASHBACK*  
La noche había ido muy bien. Habían ido de compras, habían visto una película, habían cenado helado y ahora se iban a casa. Todo el viaje fue tranquilo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Regina. Allí, la morena estaba a punto de salir cuando notó la mano de Emma, cálida y suave, sobre su rodilla desnuda.  
— Echaba de menos nuestras salidas —dijo la rubia con dulzura, invadiendo el espacio personal de su mejor amiga al acercarse. Regina estaba acostumbrada a que Emma la tocara porque siempre había sido así, no había nada sexual entre ellas y la mano de la más joven se sentía natural sobre su piel, no sospechaba que tuviera ninguna connotación romántica. Como de costumbre, acercó su mejilla a los labios de Emma para un beso de buenas noches, como hacían desde que tenían nueve años. Pero Regina se equivocó, Emma agarró con cariño su barbilla y la besó lánguidamente en los labios. Su mano subió, perdiéndose en la falda de la morena y cuando ya no sabía a cuento de qué venía eso, Emma se separó  
— Espero que no te importe hacer esto mañana delante de Killian, seguro que le encantará —dijo Emma embobada, sonriente, como si no acabara de desestabilizar su mundo. Regina sintió la rabia consumirla: a veces se había planteado vivir con Emma, tener hijos juntas, pero curiosamente, nunca había sido en plan de parea, sino como mejores-hermanas-amigas, como chicas que no quieren comprometerse con nadie. No estaba enamorada de Emma, pero no lo necesitaba para enojarse por su comportamiento unos segundos atrás.  
Regina salió del coche y se metió a casa, sólo para salir una vez el coche de Emma, ese horrible escarabajo que Killian le había hecho robar, desapareció. Entonces, Regina llamó a su madre y le dio que necesitaba hablar con ella.   
Estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querida 15marday: Killian no te preocupes, que no es importante en esta historia, no al menos en la parte del presente, él es parte del pasado. Emma va a tener que currárselo mucho para que Regina confíe en ella de nuevo.
> 
> Dedicado a Andrea, a Eva, a todas las personas que me apoyan con esta historia y bueno, no puedo decir mucho más, leed y os enteraréis de todo. PD: He hecho referencia a una serie de Marvel y Netflix, quien la averigüe, tiene premio: que me deje en un review la respuesta y una escena SQ o de otra pareja que quisiera ver y escribiré un one shot )

Abrí los ojos mucho antes de lo esperado. Me asomé a la ventana y vi que ahí seguía Emma, esperándome. Las 5:03 a.m. Hora de que se marchara a su puta casa y no volviera en su puta vida, y perdón por el lenguaje, pero es que me enervaba sólo de verla.

Me puse una bata alrededor para protegerme del frío y bajé las escaleras con prisas, cuanto antes se fuera, mejor.

— Pssss, Emma —susurré tocando la ventanilla del coche, pero no parecía despertarse. Volví a tocar, y a tocar, pero al ver que no se enteraba, decidí reírme un poco a su costa. Llamé a la policía y les dije que me estaba acosando, les expliqué que fuimos amigas en un pasado y que ahora me estaba siguiendo, les dije que temía por la seguridad de mi hija y, obviamente, los agentes se encargaron de Emma. Yo no me quedé a verlo, me fui a la cama y me olvidé de que ella existía.

El día trascurrió con normalidad: horas después, me levanté, le hice el desayuno a mi hija, conduje hasta el bufete, me fui a mi despacho a trabajar y… bueno, entro Graham. No tenía nada en contra de él, era mi compañero de trabajo, pero a veces se le metía en la cabeza que debía meterme en su cama, y eso no era agradable. Entró sin llamar y con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que depositó en la silla que había enfrente mía.

— ¿Humbert, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no voy a salir contigo? —dije ocultando una pequeña sonrisilla. Pobre chaval, no se cansaba.

— No son mías, Mills, lo juro. Las ha traído una chica llamada Emma, dice que son para ti, que espera que leas la nota y le des una segunda oportunidad, que no sabe en qué se equivocó, pero lo lamente y te echa de menos —concluyó leyendo un papel. — Siento haber sido tan insistente, si hubiera sabido que te gustaban las chicas no me habría empeñado —añadió un poco triste, y yo pensé en aclararle que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Emma, pero entonces, me di cuenta de cómo alejar a Emma.

— Graham, es sólo que… bueno, Emma y yo fuimos amigas, y ella quiso algo más… verás, me siento un poco incómoda con ella, no para de acosarme y de verdad que es molesto —le mentí, poniendo mi mejor cara de angustia. No estaba bien hacerle eso a Graham, el pobre chico sólo era un becario colgado por mí, pero de verdad que quería que Emma se marchara. Creía que ya lo había superado, pero me equivocaba: si ella seguía insistiendo, probablemente yo cediera, y eso era lo que menos quería. Aunque siempre había parecido la más mandona de las dos, lo cierto era que era muy dependiente de ella, y me costó mucho recuperarme. Por eso mismo, ahora la quería lejos: odiaba reconocerlo, pero aún la necesitaba.

Graham me miró preocupado, y yo le devolví la mirada; no, no podía utilizarlo, no era justo.

Me levanté y salí de mi despacho, necesitaba pensar y olvidarme de todo, así que me marché a Central Park, nada mejor que un lugar grande para perderme entre la multitud y que nadie me encontrara. Allí me puse música, Lana del Rey, y mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar. Apreciaba que Emma se preocupara por mí, de verdad, pero el sentimiento de traición era algo muy difícil de borrar; si seguía siendo la misma de antes, ahora probablemente estuviera en casa, tirándose de los pelos, buscando una manera de llegar a mí. Sé que quizás no estaba siendo del todo justa con ella, pero sufrí mucho y me costó años darme cuenta de que no era mi culpa, no era algo que mereciera que me pasara, no me lo busqué. Tenerla ahora enfrente mía reabría muchas heridas y no podía, no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Empecé de nuevo, fui una persona nueva y tener a Emma Swan de vuelta anulaba todo lo que tanto trabajo me había costado conseguir.

Volví a casa, le expliqué a mi jefe que no me encontraba bien y que por eso me había marchado, y me lo había perdonado porque era buena en mi trabajo. Hice la comida, ordené un poco los juguetes de mi preciosa hijita y me puse a mirar fotos antiguas. Lo sé, era masoquista. Entre las fotos, encontré una que nos hizo Eva, la madre de Regina, cuando las dos entramos al colegio. En ella se me veía a mí, con el pelo corto y rizado, con un vestido de flores en el cual se me veía incómoda y molesta, tirándome de la falda y a Emma, con la cara llena de helado de chocolate, mirándose la camisita nueva que llevaba, la cual era rosa y estaba llena de helado marrón. Éramos adorables. Recuerdo que, en primero de primaria, Killian me mordió en la pierna, y cuando yo empecé a llorar, Emma le empujó al pie de la escalera con tanta fuerza, que si no llega a cogerse a la barandilla, se hubiera caído. Ojalá…

También recuerdo que, cuando él le rompió las gafas a Emma, ella se puso a llorar porque dijo que su padre se iba a enfadar mucho, y entonces yo le arañé la cara muy fuerte, tanto que, tras eso, se le quedó una cicatriz en el pómulo derecho. Oh, eran buenos tiempos, yo la defendía a ella, y ella me defendía a mí.

FLASHBACK

Todo el mundo se reía y bailaba, y Regina estaba sentada en un banco, aburrida. Nunca le había apetecido ir de botellón, y ahora se reafirmaba en lo que pensaba: era estúpido y un bodrio. Emma se había ofrecido a ir a por unos refrescos, y cuando volvió, se encontró con una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre: Regina hablaba con el chico nuevo, el tal Robert, o Robin, o como demonios se llamara. Regina sonreía y él hacía muecas absurdas, y Emma sintió los celos correr por sus venas. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, pero desde hacía unos meses, no hacía más que hablar de Regina, seguirla a todos lados, mirarla, dibujarla, todo. Si bien era cierto que de pequeñas era la morena quien seguía a la rubia, eso había cambiado. Emma había notado el cambio físico en Regina, ahora veía más bonitos sus rizos, admiraba más sus piernas, se fijaba más en sus curvas, y ni qué hablar de cuando dormían juntas, no podía dejar de abrazarla, odiaba que estuvieran separadas. Según su padre, le gustaba Regina, pero Emma no quería admitirlo. Nunca se había cuestionado porqué sí veía a las chicas bonitas pero a los chicos no, pensaba que era algo natural. Ahora, estaba aterrada, no por el hecho de ser homosexual, sino porque no podía vivir sin su amiga, y eso no pintaba bien. Bebió un trago de su refresco de limón y miró atrás, a donde estaba Killian Jones, el chico que había repetido hasta los cursos de parvulitos, el chico que se había acostado con más chicas de las que podía contar; miró fijamente y le dio asco su pecho peludo y su patética "barba", pero él parecía muy interesado en ella y… mientras que ella se moría por besar a su mejor amiga, ésta le reía las gracias al chico nuevo, así que Emma se dio media vuelta y, con su más bella sonrisa, se acercó al llamado Hook.

FIN FLASHBACK

Guardé todo en la caja en la que estaba, con un sabor agridulce en la boca del estómago. Decidí que un whisky no me vendría mal, ignoré las llamadas de Zelena, de las cuales sólo contesté una y para decirle que por favor recogiera a Blanca y se la llevara a comer con ella, seguro que estaba deseando ver a su primo Roland. Yo me marché al bar que más cerca estaba de mi casa, y cuando entré sólo estaba Jessica, una chica que siempre estaba ahí, y Luke, el dueño del lugar. Pedí un whisky, y otro, y cuando iba a por el tercero, vi a Emma intentar entrar, así que salí corriendo, pero ella me vio. Sí, sé que parezco una cobardica, pero enfrentarla no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Salí por la puerta de atrás y ella me persiguió por un callejón que desembocaba en una avenida, la cual yo conseguí cruzar ilesa. Sin embargo, la rubia cabezota no podía decir lo mismo. Cuando me di la vuelta, el cuerpo de Emma estaba en el suelo y el coche se había dado a la fuga. Por un momento, el tentador pensamiento de dejarla ahí tirada me cruzó la muerte, pero no podría cargar con mi conciencia si lo hacía. De verdad que deseaba no preocuparme por ella, pero ni siete años ni miles de kilómetros podrían borrar nuestro pasado o su lugar en mi corazón. A menudo pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido la chica fea, si Emma hubiera sido quien tuviera a alguien detrás suya; quizás seguiríamos siendo amigas, quizás nunca hubiera tenido a mi hija…

De camino al hospital, recordé la vergüenza que pasé cuando tuve que contarle a mis padres lo que ocurrió, el dolor al recluirme en casa, la angustia y las pesadillas, los años de terapia… y una vez pusimos un pie en el hospital, una vez Emma estaba en cama, una vez estaba estable y dormida, le susurré muy bajito, muy cerquita de su cara, con las lágrimas atravesadas en mi garganta, un lloroso "ojalá te mueras". Me quedé a mi lado, supongo que eso representa nuestra relación: yo la quería bajo tierra, pero aun así, no podía dejarla. Lloré con fuerza, le cogí la mano, besé su frente, acaricié su cabello, y mis manos alrededor de su cuello se veían de repente bien, pero me contuve.

— ¿Es usted familiar de Emma Swan? —preguntó la enfermera, mirándonos con cara sospechosa.

— Sí, bueno, soy… —me costaba encontrar las palabras— una amiga. La mujer alzó las cejas como si no se lo creyera y movió la nariz.

— Su… amiga —dijo dando énfasis a la última palabra— está estable, tiene una costilla rota y un esguince de mueca, pero nada más. Ha tenido suerte. Mi consejo es que repose y que se mueva sólo para lo estrictamente necesario —dijo antes de salir. Y justo cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta, se giró sonriente y añadió — Hacen una hermosa pareja; mire el lado positivo, ahora tendrá la oportunidad de cuidar de ella todo el tiempo. Así conocí yo a mi esposa, me recuerdan a nosotras de jóvenes —concluyó saliendo y cerrando la puerta. Yo miré una vez más a Emma, y al pasar al otro lado de la cama a coger un poco de agua que había en una mesilla, lo vi: llevaba una pulsera arcoíris. Claro, ahora entendía la reacción de Graham con lo de las flores y el comentario y las miradas de la enfermera. ¡Pensaban que éramos pareja! ¡Qué barbaridad, Emma y yo, novias! Era absurdo, aunque he de reconocer que… podría colar. Rubia, morena; abogada, tatuadora; nos conocíamos muy bien; teníamos todas las de ser tomadas por una pareja. ¡Era absurdo!

Mi teléfono sonó y yo aproveché para marcharme. Justo cuando abría la puerta, la voz drogada de Emma me llamó la atención.

— ¿Gina? —preguntó, y lo dijo con un fragilidad que me partió el corazón. La miré a los ojos, desde la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte y mi teléfono sonando. — No me dejes —me suplicó, vulnerable, todavía desorientada y adolorida, justo como estaba yo aquella noche.

— Yo te supliqué lo mismo —dije en voz alta. —Te supliqué que te quedaras, que no me abandonaras —solté con rabia, despertándola un poquito. — Ojalá te mueras, Emma Swan —escupí con ira, saliendo de aquel lugar sin apenas poder contener las lágrimas.

Pedí un taxi y volví a casa. Blanca llegaría en unas horas y yo necesitaba estar presentable. Antes de ducharme y ponerme cómoda, decidí sacar todas las fotos que tenía de Emma conmigo y romperlas. Las rompí, las quemé, me deshice de las cenizas y llamé a Daniel.

— Dijiste que jamás te aliarías con una persona tóxica, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, va siendo hora de que conozcas a la señorita Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: Banda sonora de los sentimientos de Emma en este capítulo: I Love You de Little Mix, escuchadla, prestadle atención a la letra y, pues eso, imaginároslo XD.  
> 15mayday: entiendo que te moleste la reacción de Regina, y es cierto, ella no sabe qué ha sido de Emma, pero hay que entender que Regina tiene motivos para estar enfadada, aunque lo que haya hecho no sea justo.  
> Evazqueen: sí, Emma no lo hizo nada bien, antepuso sus propios deseos al bienestar de su mejor amiga, no pensaba con claridad… es lo que tiene el amor   
> mills: gracias por lo del potencial 

Emma POV’  
Me desperté desorientada, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado, y no fue hasta que no pasaron unos minutos que finalmente me ubiqué: lo último que recordaba era haber salido corriendo detrás de Regina y, después, un coche me arrolló. Ahora me encontraba aquí, en un hospital.  
Regina Esperanza Mills, nacida el 1 de febrero de 1983 en Colombia, siempre había sido una persona muy importante para mí. Era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Era mi futuro, mi pasado y mi presente. Era, pero ya no más, y eso dolía. Me costó deshacerme de Killian, pero lo conseguí; me costó salir de Storybrooke, pero lo conseguí; sin embargo, lo que no conseguí fue deshacerme de su recuerdo. Aún podía recordar con claridad esos veranos en su piscina, su hermana y la mía molestándonos, nuestras madres cotilleando sobre las madres de nuestros compañeros; era el escenario perfecto, y nos veíamos a nosotras mismas en el futuro de esa manera, con nuestras hijas jugando y nosotras cotilleando.  
Podría fingir que no sé lo que ocurrió, pero sí que lo sé: fue mi culpa. Yo decidí llevar a Regina a aquella fiesta, aun sabiendo que no iba a estar cómoda; yo me marché, la dejé sola y desamparada. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con resaca, desnuda, en casa de Killian y, al llegar a casa, mi padre me gritó que cómo se me ocurría dejarla sola, que no debí haberlo hecho; mi madre hablaba por teléfono con Cora, la madre de Regina, e intentaba calmarla. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando, estaba confusa.  
Regina no me llamó y yo, no insistí en nada, lo cual fue terrible. Muy adentro de mí, sentía que nada de lo que hiciera podría solucionar aquella situación. Los días pasaron, yo sabía que ella era una persona muy sensible, así que no me preocupé por que no me llamara o no fuera a clase, esta vez debía de estar muy enfadada y querría espacio. Sin embargo, cuando me asignaron una nueva pareja de baile en clase de Educación Física, le pregunté a todo el mundo y todos me dieron la misma respuesta: había comenzado a dar clases en casa, ya no volvía al instituto. Yo la llamé miles de veces, fui a su casa, lo intenté todo, pero su hermana me bloqueaba el paso, me impedía verla.  
Al final, ni siquiera vino a la graduación, y cuando pude al fin volver a su casa, sus padres me dijeron que ella ya se había marchado. No me dijeron a dónde, ni por cuánto tiempo, ni si volvería en algún momento. Me quedé sola, y todo por mi propia culpa.  
Pedí el alta y me marché a casa, llamé a Ruby, una amiga mía que además era prima de Regina. Yo siempre había pensado que los tatuajes, además de ser arte, eran reveladores. Ella se había tatuado December y eso debía de significar algo. En el camino a casa, comencé a sacar la cuenta: Killian siempre había tenido fijación por ella, y aquella noche insistió en dejarla sola en la fiesta. Recordaba que Daniel había mencionado en alguna ocasión a una amiga suya, abogada, y con una niña pequeña. Hice el cálculo, y esperaba que Ruby pudiera quitarme esa idea que tenía en la cabeza de que aquella noche Neal, un amigo común, se había acostado con Regina. Ellos se hicieron muy amigos tras la “ruptura” de Robin y Regina; no eran pareja en realidad, pero él la rondaba porque le gustaba su hermana, y cuando por fin empezó a salir con Zelena, ya no tenía tiempo para mi amiga, la cosa se enfrió y Neal fue su nuevo compañero de aventuras. En aquel momento no me daba cuenta, pero yo estaba colada por Regina, era obvio, y quizás por eso Killian quería apartarme de ella. Ella tenía ese halo majestuoso, ese aura de la realeza que tanto atraía a cualquiera que pasara.   
Yo, como la mayoría de las personas, caí.  
— Hola Rubs, ¿te pillo en mal momento? Necesito hablar contigo de una cosa —dije de carrerilla, conteniendo el aliento. Ruby era unos cuantos años menor que yo, y cuando estaba en la universidad, hice de niñera suya un par de veces. Ahora éramos amigas, qué cosas tiene la vida.  
— Tranqui rubia, respira. Dime, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupada.  
— Es sobre tu prima, Regina —dije, y se hizo el silencio. Regina era un tema tabú, ella, al igual que Zelena, no hablaba de nada relacionado con ella, parecía que fueran de una secta o algo. La secta de la suprema reina Latina. Eh, tiene gracia.  
Venga Emma, céntrate.  
Colgué cuando pasaron cinco segundos y no respondió, sabía lo que eso significaba. Pensé en llamar a Daniel o a Neal, pero el resultado sería prácticamente el mismo, así que prefería no arriesgarme. Me encontraba en un callejón, cero salidas, así que golpeé con rabia el volante y me jodí la mano. Soy estúpida. Seguro que si Regina estuviera aquí me hubiera dado una colleja y me hubiera besado la muñeca, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Pero el problema era que ella no estaba, y a mí me había llevado años el acostumbrarme a que no estuviera. Ya no había más canciones a media noche en mi cama, no había más comida basura en el capó de mi coche, no había películas en su salón ni más dormir en verano en el suelo. Nada.  
Y dolía, dolía como si me hubieran cortado a trocitos y me hubieran llenado los cortes de brasas ardiendo. Dolía como si me hubieran pegado, dolía como si…  
No podía describirlo.  
La ira y la impotencia me llenó y comencé a llorar. ¿Sabéis ese momento cuando eres pequeña y quieres coger algo y no puedes llamar a tus padres ni cogerlo tú misma, y lo intentas, y estás sola, y no puedes y lloras como si te fuera la vida en ello? Pues eso me pasaba a mí. Sentía que me ahogaba, que algo me oprimía el pecho, que me moría, que no podía más. Aparté el coche y lloré, y lloré hasta que me quedé dormida. Y lo que me despertó fue una niña.  
Cabello negro azabache, rizado; piel pálida, ojos verdes. Algo en ella me recordaba mucho a Ruby y a Zelena, pero también a Regina. Quizás fuera su pose, lo que sus orbes color bosque me transmitían; no importaba. Salí del coche y me acerqué a ella, probablemente se hubiera perdido y necesitara ayuda.  
— Hola pequeña, ¿te has perdido? —dije poniéndome a su altura, comenzaba a llover y aquella niña iba vestida con un uniforme inmaculado que sería una pena arruinar.  
— Te llamas Emma, ¿verdad? —me preguntó sincera, sin malicia, y por un momento tuve la sensación de estar ante la versión mini de Regina. Asentí con desconfianza y ahí, en medio de Times Square, la niña comenzó a chillarle a su madre que fuera allí. Yo me asusté, pensé en echar a correr, pero antes de que pudiera, la madre de la niña la cogió en brazos y la alejó de mí.  
— ¡Blanca! ¿¡Qué demonios te he dicho de salir corriendo de esta manera?! —Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. No podía ser…  
— Pero, ¡es Emma, mamá! ¡Tu antigua amiga! ¡La que sale en la foto, la he encontrado! —dijo la niña alegre, y Regina sólo me miró con una extraña mezcla que hacía que se me hundiera el corazón. Entonces, eso significaba que yo tenía razón: Regina se había acostado con aquel… hombre.   
Un fuerte sentimiento de odio me invadió: no sólo me deja sola con Killian, sin nadie a quien acudir, sino que además, se acuesta con otro. Tiene un hijo con otro. Y mientras ella era feliz, yo m consumía en una relación abusiva sin tener a quien acudir porque ella, me gustara o no, era mi único lugar seguro, y cuando se marchó, me quedé sin ese lugar.  
Estaba confundida.  
Regina y su hija desaparecieron de mi vista, y yo me quedé con cara de boba en medio de Times Square, pensando en que Regina Mills me iba a dar respuestas le gustara o no. Me sentía engañada, aunque no tuviera motivos reales para sentirme así. Me sentía como una estúpida, como el hazmerreír de turno. Me sentía iracunda. Me sentía…  
Una llamada me sacó de mi mundo. Cogí el teléfono y vi que era mi socio. Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.  
Mala suerte que mi teléfono decidió morir antes de que pudiera descolgar.  
¡Perfecto, joder! ¡Lo siguiente ya, que me vuelvan a atropellar, y así, terminamos el día!  
Me marché a casa a emborracharme, a morirme, a pudrirme. Y sin saber cómo, acabé hasta las cejas de ginebra bajo el balcón de Regina Mills, llorando, chillándole que bajara, que quería hablar con ella.  
Daniel salió, se acercó a mí.   
— ¿¡TE ESTÁS ACOSTANDO CON ELLA?! —chillé desesperada, furiosa, golpeando su pecho. No podía pensar con claridad en ese momento, al verlo salir de su casa ya pasadas las diez de la noche, perdí el control y no debería haberlo hecho.  
— Emma, tranquilízate —dijo abrazándome, inmovilizándome, acariciando mi cabello mientras yo lloraba porque la perdí esa noche, y una parte de mí le echaba la culpa a ella mientras que la otra me culpaba a mí misma. Sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago, me dolía todo el cuerpo, probablemente por el accidente, algo me oprimía el pecho y, sólo entonces, fui capaz de admitir en voz alta que la amaba a pesar de todos estos años. La amaba. —Emma, te ayudaré a recuperarla, te lo prometo —susurró Daniel lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo yo pudiera oírle. Un rayo de esperanza iluminó mi alcoholizada mente, y sonreí como una tonta, y miré a su ventana, la cual estaba abierta, la luz prendida todavía. Le abracé como pude en mi estado y dejé que me llevara a casa. Mañana vendría a recoger mi coche y, con suerte, podría volver a ver a Regina.  
Antes de irnos, una niña en camisón, la hija de Regina, salió de casa y corrió descalza hasta nosotros con una muñeca entre los brazos, una que pertenecía a Regina.  
— Blanca, vuelve adentro —le dijo Daniel, pero ella lo ignoró y se acercó a mí. Su muñeca en una mano y una foto que parecía haber arreglado con celo en la otra.  
— Toma —dijo tendiéndome una foto en la que teníamos alrededor de trece años y estábamos en la playa, Regina cogiéndome la barbilla y besando mi mejilla, yo sonriendo y abrazándola por la cintura. Oh, los buenos tiempo.  
El camino fue silencioso, casi me duermo en su coche, pero Danny me quitó las llaves del piso y me subió en brazos, me llevó a la cama (en el buen sentido) y me dejó allí, durmiendo (o casi). Yo abracé la foto y me aferré a la promesa de que la recuperaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, pues aquí están los pensamientos de Emma. Como veis, es consciente de que la fastidió, aunque también culpa a Regina porque ella su única amiga de verdad y cuando se fue, se quedó a merced de Killian. Algo me dice que Daniel y Blanca van a aliarse para que SQ sea canon ;)  
> PD: en el capítulo que viene, veremos si Regina ha conseguido ‘envenenar’ a Daniel en contra de Emma. También veremos en un futuro qué le ha ocurrido a Killian y ya veremos cómo reaccionará Emma al hablar con Neal (spoiler) y enterarse de que Neal y Regina nunca tuvieron nada (que conste que Emma no sabe la verdad, Killian nunca le contó nada).

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
> ¿Quién es el padre de Blanca?  
> ¿De qué se conocen Regina y Daniel?  
> ¿Qué ocurrió entre Emma y Regina?  
> ¿Qué pasará cuando ambas mujeres tengan que reencontrarse?  
> ¿Quieres leer más? ¡Pues déjame un review con tu opinión, un fav o un follow, o lo que quieras! No hay nada que más feliz haga a un escritor que saber que su historia está gustando 


End file.
